So mated
by Darkredblossomgodess
Summary: Gaara and Aria have benn bonded mates since they were born but Aria was taken away from the sand village by age 5. Soon the will meet again at the chuni exams. Will Gaara let her be taken away feom him again? lemons in later chaps Gaarax c and other pairs
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fan fiction, but I do own Aria, Shira and Alxia

ShiraPOV:

Today is the day I will give birth to the new host of the sand tails demon. I am scared for my baby. My baby will be all alone with no one to loveit."Please," I prayed."Please let my baby not be alone. Let him have someone who is so connected to him that they have to be together." I fiished praying and walked to the birthing chamber. Wer didn't want any one to steal the baby. I felt a lot of pain in my stomach and screamed''the baby is comming.'' i looked to see another woman also giving birth. She is very beautiful. she has blond wavy hair withy red streaks, voilet eyes, snow white skin wearing a pink kimono with cherry blossoms designs on it. The nurses came in minuts along with the anbu. I prayed the same prayer again for my baby and looked at the beautiful woman and prayed harder. Then the woman started doing some and signs just when her baby and mine was born weriodly at the same time. I named my baby Gaara an d she named her's Aria. What a pretty name.  
>Yuki POV:<br>I put most of my chakura in to Aria and strangly had she already have a lot of chakura. I knew she is going to be a very strong ninja. I am really going to be very tired after this. I had a little bit of chakura so i did one last jutsu that will bond Gaara and Aria toghter."Now you will get what you wanted." i said going to sleep.  
>Shira POV:<br>Now you will get what you wanted. Those word kept being repeated in my head until I finally understood. The baby girl will be with my baby. THe anbu were already done sealing the tail demon. I ordered the nurse to put the women's baby next to mine. The minute the nurse put the women's baby next to my baby boy the both clung to each other in a weriod way. I looked at the two infants and stared in awe. My baby boy Gaara( I already had a name for him.) has blood red hair, blueish-green eyes, and tan skin. The baby girl has wavy long glossy black hair with natural red streaks.( must be because of the bond with my Gaara), snow white skin, and saphire blue(her eyes changed color but right now it's saphire blue.). I looked at the unconcious wmen and noticed some thing that I should have noticed before, the women is Alxia hisu. She is the strongest and beautifulest kunocji in the world, she is the last one of her clan. Her child is probably going to be the heir to the clan. The anbu tried to take unconcious Alxia but I stopped them saying that she is the mother of the black haired girl. When the anbu seperated the two infants away from each other they cried and scream. The screaming woke Alxia up and she took her baby and mine away from the anbu and put them together and the infants stopped crying and clunged to each other."They aren't suppose to be _seperated."_Yuki said glaring at the anbu. " they are bonded mates. TRhe jinjuriki will agknolege her as such and wll never harm here. She will stay in the sand village until she is 5. Then I will take her to the hiden leaf villafe until she is 18. understood? Alxia asked. We all nodded.

xxxxxxFive years laterxxxxxx

Gaara POV:

"Shh." I said trying not to make alot of noise. Aria smiled warmly at me and shook her head.

"It's okay they won't find us." she said giggling making her eyes twinkle.

"Why not?" I asked chuckled. Shukaku is always calm when Aria is here.

"Shh, they are comming." she said. I stopped talking once I heard them comming and hid my chakura.

"Nice try but i found you." Aria's mother said grabbing the substituion. Aria and I jumped off the branch we were stting on and ran with unbelievable speed. Aria grabbed my hand and went underground. Today is Aria and My birthday and we are both 5 years old. We are playing hide and go seek with the grown ups. I felt someone pull both of us out of the ground. I looked up to see my uncle.

"Uncle are you playing too?" I asked

He didn't answer and snatched Aria away from me. Aria and my eyes widden, we have never been seperated, not even once. I didn't like this feeling. Emptyness and alone, I need Aria with me. Aria kicked and screamed my name, she told uncle to let her go. 'He is taking our mate away' Shukaku growled. I growled too. I used my sand hold uncle down and let her go but other grown ups helds me down and knocked me unconcious. I woke up to see Aria was gone and I had been chained to the wall. Shukaku howled. I will find her again.


	2. Chapter 2

discliamer:I don't own any naruto characters.I do own Aria,yuki and shana

A/N:sorry it took so long. gaara is going to be so different from the manga and he has a different

'thoughts'

**bold:inner demons**

8years later

Gaara POV:

I glared at the entrance to the hidden leaf village and folded my arms across my this is where she was taking to for the last eight years. The sand village better be grateful that I was able to speak to my Aria through thoughts or I would have killed everyone once I got out of the place the adults trapped me in.I glared at the village again, I completely loathed the place.I wanted nothing more than to just destroy the place,but that would make her mad,she said she has taken a liking to the place through the years she spent here.I also can't destroy this place because I have to participate in the chunin exams to test my told me that the adults took her away to become stronger,but why would she need to become stronger if I was strong enough to protect her?The answer is that I wasn't strong enough or Aria wouldn't havew been taken away from me in the first place!I've been training ever since I got out of that 'place' with or without my sand perfecting my taijutsu and jutsus so I will be strong enough to protect Aria so she will never be taken away from me ,my mate,I can't wait to see her again.I walked to the entrace of the village and showed them my paper as my sensie and my sibbling did the same. My sensie told us to explore the village while he turns in the papers for the chunin exams. I was hungry so I went to get some food while my sibbling went somewhere else. I bought a muffin since I wasn't that hungry and ate it with some water.I felt Aria's chakura near so I decided to follow it.I hid in the trees to see my brother holding a child by his shirt and some blond boy and pink haired girl staring at him while my sister just smirked. Then I saw her, Aria my mate looking at my sibblings shocked. She looks beautiful. Her long wavy glossy black hair with natural blood red streaks put in a single braid wearing a black cloak with mathing pants and ninja sandals still staring at my sibbings with her beautiful saphire blue eyes filled with shock. I couldn't stop staring at her until i heard a voice say."Hey there beautiful don't worry I'll get the bad guy for you." My head turned to her voice to see a guy with a hairstyle like a chickens butt putting his ands on my mate Aria Shukaku snarled

**How dare that chicken-butt put touch our mate!Who the Fuck is he?**

'Thats what I really wanted to know.'

"Who the hell do you think you are touching my mate?"I said

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N sorry it's so short I was in a hurry


End file.
